tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thera 1.108: Dhammasava's Father
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(108):Dhammasava's Father Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Commentary (Atthakatha) By Acariya Dhammapala Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter I. Single Verses =108. Dhammasava's Father= He followed his son's example, saying: 'My son left the world(for monkhood) when he was young; why should not I leave it?' So he, too, sought the Lord(Buddha), and in due course realized arahahtship and uttered his saying(gatha): ---- 108 Sa vīsaɱvassasatiko pabbajiɱ anagāriyaɱ,|| Tisso vijjā anuppattā kataɱ buddhassa sāsanan' ti.|| || ---- 108 A hundred years was I and hard worked a score, When forth I went and knew my home no more. The Threefold Wisdom have I made my own, And all the Buddha's ordinance is done. ---- =1.11-8 108 Commentary on the stanza of Dhammasavapitutthera= The stanza starting with Savīsavassasatiko constitutes that of the venerable Thera Dhammuāsavapitu. What is the origin? This one also, having done devoted deeds of service toward former Buddhas, was reborn in a family home when the world (loka) was void (suñña) of Buddha. On having seen a self-awakend silent buddha who was dwelling on a hill named Bhūtagana, became pious-minded and made reverential offering of Jasmine flowers of the type of Tinasūla to him. On account of that act of merit, he was reborn in the divine world and wandering about his rounds of repeated rebirths but in excellent existences (sugati) now and then, sprang up in a brahmin family in the kingdom of Magadha, when this Buddha arose. On having attained the age of intelligence, he wedded a wife (dāra pariggaha), gained a son named Dhammāsava and when his son became a monk, he himself being one hundred and twenty years of age, became remorseful saying to himself: “My son, who is now still young has become a monk; well then, why should I not become a monk?” went to the presence of the Master, listened to the teaching of the truth (dhamma), became a monk, placed himself in the path of developing spiritual insight and visualised Arahantship but before long. Hence, has it been said in the Apadāna:– “Not far from Himavanta, there was a hill named Bhūtagana. There a Conqueror, self-made (sayambhū), who had escaped from the world, lived. Having collected jasmine flowers of the type of Tinasūla I offered them to the silent buddha. For ninety nine thousand aeons (kappa) I was not liable to punishment in purgatory (vinipātiko). Eleven aeons (kappa) ago, I became a very strong world-king Dharanīruha (Earth climber) endowed with seven sorts of gens. My depravity had been burnt. … Buddha’s instruction had been carried out. Having, however, attained Arahantship, he pondered over his own proper practice (paṭipatti), became delighted and spoke a stanza in making his joyous utterance.-- 108. “At my age of one hundred and twenty, it was that I became a monk, leading a household life. Accordingly had I attained threefold super science (tisso vijjā); Buddha’s instruction had been carried out. There, Savīsavassatiko means: that I who was one hundred and twenty years old; that I, being an individual, on hundred plus twenty years from my birth. Pabbajiṃ means: I went towards monkhood. The rest is but in the manner as has been said. This self-same stanza also was the revealing of Arahantship (aññā) of this Thera. The Commentary on the stanza of the Thera Dhammasavapitu is complete. ----